


【亲爱的宝贝】爱し子よ

by 852254661



Category: FF7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661
Summary: 非常感谢@速溶溶溶冲剂太太，我们一起脑洞了这个丧心病狂的故事。依然严重OOC预警，DC宝条x AC后萨菲罗斯，有具体的血腥，暴力，以及非自愿性行为的描写，部分内容可能会引起您的不适。如果做好了心理准备，请坐稳扶好，确定身边无人窥屏，我们这就发车~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢@速溶溶溶冲剂太太，我们一起脑洞了这个丧心病狂的故事。  
> 依然严重OOC预警，DC宝条x AC后萨菲罗斯，有具体的血腥，暴力，以及非自愿性行为的描写，部分内容可能会引起您的不适。
> 
> 如果做好了心理准备，请坐稳扶好，确定身边无人窥屏，我们这就发车~

\----------------------------------

1、  
在你的双足上 あなたの足に  
镶嵌银色的枷锁 银の足がせをはめましょう  
但愿你不会重蹈覆辙 同じ过ちを犯さないように

 

 

不……不……他怎么敢……

昏暗的小房间里唯一的光线，透过高分子防弹树脂灯罩轻柔地投射在房间中央唯一的一个大床上。粗大沉重的钢索在凌乱的床单上蜿蜒，而被它们禁锢住的，是一个身形修长的银发男人。

浓黑的睫羽剧烈地震颤了一下，萨菲罗斯挣扎着挣开双眼，幽绿色的双眸还是无法聚焦，茫然的神色为这张本来是冷峻高傲的脸上增添了一分柔软的天真感。然而稍一动作，两腿间便传来了撕裂般的剧痛。单薄的被单委顿在地，一时间身上的各种青紫淤痕，白皙皮肤上的血迹混杂着已经干结的精液就这么猝不及防地暴露出来。萨菲罗斯身体一僵，绿眸中的瞳孔瞬间缩小，关于那几个小时的记忆铺天盖地地裹挟而来。

失败者……

你真令我失望……

被巨刃撕开的身体还没有完全恢复，浑身湿透的萨菲罗斯虚弱而狼狈地靠在一棵枯死多年的古树旁。杰诺瓦的力量在流失，被超究后的躯体衰弱到只能勉强长好表层的皮肤和肌肉的地步。哪怕是简单地抬手拂去落到身上的枯叶这种事情都变得异常艰难，银白色的头发混杂着大量的污泥攀附在皮衣上，这让萨菲罗斯非常不舒服。忽然一个冰凉的物体接触到了颈部的肌肤，然后狠狠收紧。萨菲罗斯呼吸一滞，他不由自主地抬头看向身后，在看清来人之后，全身的肌肉不顾伤痛条件反射式地收紧。

这个人，将是他永远的噩梦。

“无须挣扎了，萨菲罗斯。” 隔着黑色的风衣，宝条从身后抱着萨菲罗斯，用他那刻薄的唇凑到了萨菲罗斯的耳边对他说着，嘶哑的声音就像毒蛇在身体上游过，又像藤蔓一样将他紧紧缠绕紧缚。

那干瘦却有力的手指从腰部沿着交叉的皮带游走上锁骨的凹陷，又暧昧地向下滑动去轻薄萨菲罗斯的胸口。宝条的声音是冷静的，但是喷在萨菲罗斯后颈上炽热的鼻息又好像在暗示着什么。忽然有更热的东西贴了上来，带来一种恶心而又滑腻的触感，这淫猥是如此的直白。宝条意犹未尽地收回了才刚刚尝到甜头的舌头。

他一点都不着急。  
萨菲罗斯，已经再也逃不掉了。  
最奢侈的享受，当然值得最妥帖的对待……

宝条的眼镜片让人看不清表情，他伸手温柔地替再次昏迷的萨菲罗斯将脏污的头发拨开，随后又扯住系在萨菲脖子上的锁链使劲一拽，将他的整个上半身都抬了起来。昏迷的萨菲只是徒劳地张了张嘴，喉部收紧的锁链和大力的拉拽让他连下意识的呻吟都无法发出。宝条露出了一个满意的滑稽神色，他再次俯下身去，细细地亲吻萨菲罗斯的嘴唇……

 

一种陌生的痛楚强行将萨菲罗斯唤醒。他挣开双眼，但是什么也看不清，他试着挥动双臂，但是什么也摸不到。双腿的感觉是沉重而又麻木的，而两腿之间的隐秘部位仿佛正抽插着一支烧红的烙铁。似乎是察觉到了他的苏醒，正在施虐的人影俯身下来仔细查看了萨菲罗斯的瞳孔。然而那双漂亮的眼睛对于物体的靠近却没有做出任何反应。看起来睫状肌还足够松弛，那个人影又满意地抬起身来，继续对着毫无防备的密处猛烈冲刺。

宝条——你！萨菲罗斯气极，挥手就要召唤出正宗，将身上这个卑鄙下流的阴险科学家碎尸万段。双眸怒挣，几乎下一秒就能投射出实体般杀人的光线。

但是他忘了，刚从lifestream里狼狈出来的自己，根本就是一个完全失去力量的废物。白皙修长的手臂在身侧刚刚抬起，就被一头埋在墙体里的锁链拉住，然后无力的垂落下来。精确计算过剂量的扩瞳药水，让萨菲罗斯在昏暗的光线下对于周围的环境一无所知，因愤怒而睁大的双眼因为无法对焦而变得毫无杀伤力。萨菲罗斯听到一声轻笑，他不由得梗住。作为神罗的将军，审时度势地判断敌我的优劣与特点，以做出正确的指挥和决策，这些都是萨菲罗斯驾轻就熟的事情，年轻的天才将军总是可以轻松获胜。但是这一次，他根本无法判断他要经历的是一场什么样的硬仗。

该死……都是因为……是那个人……

神罗军队中都传说萨菲罗斯是天才般的将军，格斗的艺术家以及坚毅的战士。在战斗中不动声色地强忍伤痛对于一位需要时刻维持形象的领袖来说不可谓不是一门必修课，可眼下他无一处不承受着剧痛。被锁链强行拉开抬高折叠起来的双腿，由于血流不畅从麻木已经变成了针刺般的疼痛感，每一次呼吸带出的血腥气都在提醒他内出血的严重程度，体内还有一根不知尺寸的凶器在来回肆虐，下身的撕裂伤口由于缺乏经验根本无法估计，腹腔内的脏器被挤压着，似乎还有几缕黑色的头发扫到了脸上。

“你真恶心。”萨菲罗斯苍白着脸，被迫以屈辱的姿势，大开双腿，对着这个之前他最瞧不起的人。

“谢谢，我也很想你，我亲爱的……萨菲罗斯……”宝条的脸上是疯狂又残忍的笑容，他的萨菲罗斯，从现在起，终于真正属于他了，身下人火热紧窄的甬道很明显的彰显了处子的身份。其实根本用不着通过性交判断，他太了解萨菲罗斯，从襁褓里嗷嗷待哺的小精灵一般的婴孩，到泡在魔晄溶液中的苍白少年，到野心勃勃的青年战神，没有人会比他宝条在萨菲罗斯的生命中占有更加重要的地位。他一直陪伴着萨菲罗斯，失意的，骄傲的，孤独的，虚弱的……他一直默默注视着他最完美的试验品，萨菲罗斯也几乎没有让他失望过，直到……带着那一支小队去了尼布尔海姆的那天。

干瘦的手指带着虚伪的怜惜轻轻抚上被撑大的穴口，萨菲罗斯一个激灵，他现在只能徒劳地睁着眼睛，感受到身上一个影影倬倬的身影，但是只是这种程度的视力根本无济于事。宝条真是把一切都算透了，禁锢手足，再影响视力，趁着他身体虚弱，还……萨菲罗斯被一阵尖锐的痛感拉回现实。本来就是第一次作为这种用途的穴口竟然又被强行塞进了一根手指，这根手指在他的身体内四处抠挖旋转，让本就伤痕累累的内壁饱受新一轮的折磨。

“嘶……”萨菲罗斯实在忍不住倒吸了一口冷气，真的，太疼了。完全陌生的疼痛，从难以启齿的地方传来。现在萨菲罗斯的嘴唇完全褪去了血色，再配合上本就苍白的肤色，倒看上去像是个楚楚可怜的精致娃娃，当然，要是这个娃娃能不摆出那么凶神恶煞的表情就更好了。

宝条倒是没有为难萨菲太久。他干脆利索地抽出了手指和完全没有发泄完还精神饱满的分身。猛烈的摩擦让萨菲罗斯难以抑制地发出了第一声呻吟，然而嘴还没来得及闭上，一根占满粘液的手指就伸进了口中。

萨菲罗斯不假思索地狠狠咬下去，奈何之前咬牙忍痛让他的下颚有些使不上劲，但也足以在宝条的手指上留下深可见骨的伤口。宝条吃痛缩手，萨菲索性死死咬住，大有把整根手指咬断吞吃下腹的劲头。宝条也不慌，就这么任由萨菲咬着，腥甜的血液沿着口腔内壁向下流，由于躺姿的关系缓缓流进了气管，萨菲罗斯被呛得不由得连连咳嗽，又哪里还顾得上咬住这该死的手指。此时宝条才慢条斯理地收回手：“看不出来，你这么喜欢你的味道？”

回想起刚才自己叼着不放的手指是从哪里拔出来的之后，萨菲罗斯忽然感到一种强烈的恶心感，刚才呛着自己的宝条的血液又再一次被咳出来，整个口腔和鼻腔都充斥着令人作呕的血腥气，他想坐起来吐眼前这个阴阳怪气的男人一脸，但一起身又被一开始就系在脖子的钢制项圈狠勒回来。宝条看着萨菲又一次倒在床上一副难过到快要吐出来的样子，不由得笑容更甚：“别那么紧张，我帮你清洗过了哟。”说着凑近萨菲，伸出舌头夸张地舔舐了一下自己鲜血淋漓的手指。

萨菲罗斯看上去是真的被恶心到了，由于锁链的禁锢，即使宝条已经没有强行挤入他的双腿间，但是他的双腿还是被锁链扯开着，穴口红肿的嫩肉因为主人激烈的动作不停收缩着。宝条正在考虑是不是拔出来的太早了，想象一下此时甬道内的销魂程度就几乎能让人发狂，想要立刻再捅进去把这个不可一世的将军狠狠干哭，让他纯银一般的嗓子叫哑，让他再也吐不出那些伤人的句子，身体里时时刻刻装着他的体液，让他再也不敢瞧不起自己。

当然不，可不能这么急色地暴殄天物，如此珍馐必须慢慢享用，细细咀嚼，一丝丝地榨干他所有的骨血，这才是对自己最杰出作品的最高敬意。

宝条深情地低头吻上萨菲罗斯，柔软的触感真是令人沉沦，只可惜他的猎物并不配合。萨菲罗斯将头拧向一边，因为刚才的连连咳嗽而变得发红的眼尾看上去莫名的勾人，绿眸依旧璀璨，低垂下的睫羽也无法掩盖其光辉。宝条绝对不会像那些普通的粗鲁绑匪一样用黑布将萨菲罗斯的眼睛遮住，如此美丽的眼眸怎可在暗处蒙尘？

“为什么……”萨菲罗斯还打算做最后的挣扎，可惜宝条并不想回答如此愚蠢的问题。“听着，我已经不属于神罗，当然更加不属于你……啊！”萨菲罗斯的分身忽然被掐住，突然袭击的疼痛加上这种难堪的情形，让萨菲罗斯干张着嘴，大脑却跟卡了壳一样吐不出什么话语，刚才……他说错什么了嘛？

“萨菲罗斯，你现在真像你小时候的样子。”看上去……莫名的正直又可爱，这让宝条带着一点愤怒的内心更加兴奋了。放弃了去追逐萨菲的嘴唇，湿软的舌头沿着脖颈一路下移到了胸前，并在浅褐色的两点上来回逡巡了一会。其实萨菲并没有什么特殊的感觉，他要是乳头敏感型的话，平时当然就不会穿那样的衣服了。但是他现在心里根本就是乱成一团，他不明白，当那个金发小子的巨剑一次又一次地撕裂身体的时候，自己就已经做好了蛰伏起来，像以前那样找个地方默默舔伤口，等大致恢复了之后再去实现妈妈的愿望的心理准备。回归生命之流又强行回到星球上的萨菲罗斯有可能出现在任何地方，宝条不可能会知道他的位置。就算雪崩布下了天罗地网，那么找到他，折磨他的人，怎么也不应该是宝条。

更何况……宝条并没有理由这样对他……

似乎是发现了萨菲的走神，宝条恶趣味地用牙齿狠咬了一下口中的小小肉粒。萨菲罗斯一直紧紧皱起的眉毛不住地跳动了一下，手臂下意识做出攻击的姿势，扯动锁链又发出一阵哗啦啦的响声，手臂被限制为一个滑稽的姿势。

“哈哈……哈……哈哈哈……我可怜的小萨菲……你真的太可爱了。”宝条伸手摸到还在渗出血丝的后穴，噗嗤一声插进去了两根手指。萨菲罗斯一惊，下意识地腰部向上一抬，想脱离手指的亵玩，却不料宝条冷不丁正好要向下一按。萨菲只知道一种尖锐的疼痛沿着脊椎一路直达脑髓，几乎可以和当年克劳德背后的一刀效果媲美。他惨白着一张脸，双眼紧紧闭上，全身的肌肉都在不由自主的颤抖。

“你……竟然敢……”萨菲罗斯哆哆嗦嗦地吐出最后的威胁，宝条只是笑着伸手过去，把手指上的血小心翼翼抹到了萨菲的嘴唇上。“嘘……表情真不错~”然后将被忽视已久的昂扬送进了萨菲罗斯的身体

不得不承认，操清醒的萨菲罗斯比起“奸尸”来说，实在是有趣味的多。至少看着萨菲罗斯强忍呻吟，内壁却有一下没一下地含吮着宝条的分身，闭着眼睛一脸愤恨，下巴却随着身体被顶弄的节奏一点一点的，最重要的是，他终于能不再对着萨菲隐藏自己的欲念。萨菲罗斯是他一生的心血，是他最成功的作品，既然自己的优待和暗中保护让萨菲变得不知道天高地厚，那他就只能收回这份优待了。反正他已经成功了，他看到了科学的奇迹，看到了他伟大的神的诞生，而萨菲罗斯，不过是他的试验品，实验完毕之后乖乖地臣服于他，才是萨菲最合适的选择。

炙热的肉棒忽然擦过了一个萨菲体内的小点，剧烈而又陌生的快感瞬间席卷了萨菲罗斯的全身。萨菲被激得猛地蜷起双腿，相当于是用力夹住了宝条的腰，于是宝条也就从善如流地更深地戳刺向那个位置。萨菲罗斯的分身本身就被宝条玩弄的半勃，这样一来更是被彻底地唤醒。幽绿双眸又重新挣开，而此时其中已是氤氲着生理性的水雾，萨菲罗斯的手臂上青筋爆发，死死攥住连接着手腕上镣铐的铁链。这种刺激，对萨菲罗斯来说，除了快感和疼痛，更多的是恐惧。他怎么能在宝条的身下露出这样的丑态。这种失控的无力感……

高大苍白的躯体在床上剧烈地颤抖，干瘪矮小的老男人压在其身上奋力冲刺。双方的眼睛都有些发红，而仰躺着的那位则更甚一些，生理性的眼泪和唾液已经流满了整个下巴，睫毛湿漉漉地结成一簇一簇的，喘息被压抑在胸腔里，实在受不住了才会从鼻腔里漏出一丝丝的呻吟。萨菲罗斯已经完全无力去思考到底为什么变成了这个样子，快感阻断了他的一切高级神经功能反应。最后几下冲刺又猛又重，感觉进一步深入到了前所未有的深度，萨菲罗斯的双腿死死夹住宝条的后腰，腹肌剧烈地收缩了几下，就这么被生生操射了。宝条也在萨菲的体腔中达到了高潮，他利索地从萨菲体内抽出分身，将精液尽数喷射在了萨菲的胸膛还有下巴上。萨菲四肢像是被抽掉了力气，大口地躺在床上喘息，宝条伸手蘸了一点溅在自己身上的萨菲的精液，抹到萨菲脸上：“你看，现在我们彼此都被对方弄脏了呢。我对待你，还是很公平的，对吧？”

高潮过去，萨菲罗斯也逐渐冷静了下来，他对着宝条出声的方向看了一会，忽然开口。

“我恨你。”

前将军的声音还是那么充满了力量感，就算其中一些微微的沙哑，仍然可以算得上是有一定威慑力的。宝条收起了戏谑的表情，认真地端详了一会萨菲罗斯。

“我知道。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2、 稚い あなたのことを 天真的你 　　  
もう二度と逃がしたりはしない 决不容许再次逃离此处

 

自从被这样囚禁了起来之后，萨菲罗斯对于时间的流逝就变得不太敏感了。永远昏暗的灯光，四周都是封闭的，和外界联通的只有那扇根本无法强行破坏的大门和天花板上一个小小的通风口，根本无法判断白天黑夜。除了第一天的那疯狂的几个小时，宝条也并没有再做出那么过分的事情，甚至还给套上了简单舒适的衣服，几乎就像是只是把萨菲罗斯这样晾在那里一样，时不时过来补充注射药物，每次被注射药物的时间间隔和用量也不一样。萨菲罗斯觉得看来宝条早就摸清了自己对药物剂量和作用那点一知半解的知识，是打定主意要把自己困在这里了。

不过，萨菲罗斯始终想不明白，宝条这样做的目的到底是什么。在被培养成将军之前的高强度的系统训练，让萨菲罗斯养成了去主动分析敌人弱点和动机的习惯。

仔细想想，宝条的弱点……

萨菲罗斯本身是有着赛特拉血统的，被选中的去寻找应许之地的神，而宝条只是普通人类，为成就星球之舟甚至可以被当做燃料的千千万万牺牲品之一。但是就是这么一个普通人类，掐准了萨菲罗斯出现的时间和地点，先是把他绑到这么一个完全未知的地方，又严重削弱其视力，再模糊掉对时间的感觉，将其手脚也禁锢在狭小的活动范围内，使得虚弱的身体恢复速度几乎可以忽略不计，就算是过了这么久，也不知道还能不能再长出翅膀……

够了！萨菲罗斯强行停止了这种令他越发不安的思考，转而继续思考宝条的动机。如果仅仅是贪欲肉体，宝条身边从来就不缺女人，只要他想，总会有各种各样的女人想要往他身上贴。如果是为了继续探究科学的边界，宝条也没有必要这么多年一直销声匿迹，对于寿命有限的普通人来说这样完全是浪费时间。

如果是……因为想要得到自己？想到这里萨菲罗斯虚弱地勾了一下嘴角，以示对自己这种想法的嘲笑。毕竟……怎么可能……根据相关资料记载，早在萨菲罗斯出生之前，宝条就已经开始为实验室工作，而在萨菲罗斯出生后不久，宝条教授以惊人的晋升速度取代了加斯特博士成为了整个计划的主持者和实验室的一号人物，并且全权负责萨菲罗斯的教育、训练，以及相关实验。如果说是想得到自己，他应该早就得到了，宝条从来就只知道板着一副面孔，对自己进行阴险的说教，或者更加冷酷无情地给他制定一系列严酷的训练计划，逼迫他不停地与超过自己实力的对手战斗，再伤痕累累地爬起来，强化自己的战斗力和决策力，每一次都在不断地突破极限。如果是想要一个禁脔，又何必做到如此，用温柔的陷阱来诱拐孩子什么的，对宝条来说应该是很容易做到的吧。萨菲讽刺地想。

所有的思路都走不通，这一次的萨菲罗斯将军面临着前所未有的处境。萨菲罗斯对于分析对手一直非常拿手，而这个方法也一直非常好用，少年战神的称号可不是仅仅只靠一身肌肉的壮硕身体和鲁莽冲动地挥动长刀就可以获得的，可是为什么这一次这个对手却如同铜墙铁壁一般无孔不入？萨菲罗斯抬眸盯着一片混沌的天花板，忽然失笑。

真是的，这种战术习惯……不就是宝条训练出来的嘛……

大门悄无声息的滑开，端着托盘进来的宝条一抬眼看到的就是这样的一幕。他的萨菲罗斯老老实实地躺在床上，四肢和脖颈上的锁链并没有向前几次那样沾上新鲜的血液，睁着无辜的双眼对着上空，如果忽略嘴角那一丝苦涩的弧度，今天的萨菲罗斯可以说的上是十分乖巧了。

宝条微笑着推了一下自己的眼镜，看来事情的进度比他想象的还要快。他缓步走到床边，虽说脚步极轻，但是床上之人还是睫羽微微一颤，浑身的肌肉随之紧张起来，微小的动作引起了锁链的一阵细碎的响声。宝条心中不由得感叹，他的萨菲罗斯果然是最完美的，这种狼狈不堪的情境下仍然保持着那种纯粹的美感。

由于之前设定好的程序，当宝条走到萨菲身边时，墙壁上一块毫不起眼的地方凸出来了一块。宝条顺手将托盘放在上面，扭头仔细地审视了一会萨菲罗斯的脸。然而萨菲罗斯还是茫然地看着上方，睫毛由于感受到了他的靠近而不住地打颤，很明显扩瞳的药水效果还没有完全过去，萨菲对于眼皮子底下发生的事情仍旧是一无所知。

宝条犹豫了一下，最终还是没有拿起麻醉针，既然他的萨菲已经渐渐学着服软，不妨从今天就开始让萨菲开始习惯，习惯他今后的生活。宝条伸手将自己的鞋子脱掉，整齐地收拢放在床边，然后抬腿跨上了床。

躺在床上的萨菲罗斯心中咯噔一下，之前每次宝条进来之后都会直接进行麻醉，他自己会在30秒之内直接进入昏睡，虽然用脚趾头都能想出来宝条一定是在麻醉之后再对萨菲注射了一些奇怪的针剂，清理由于锁链的禁锢和被囚禁者的挣扎而造成的伤口，然后可能做了一些简单包扎和身体的清理。但是眼下宝条似乎并不打算给他再次注射麻醉剂了，这可能是一个逃离的机会，但是他现在还是什么也看不清。宝条的身影挡住了原本就微乎其微的光线，其身体的重量使得柔软的床垫微微凹陷，萨菲罗斯觉得自己又一次闻到了宝条身上的气味，那种阴冷发霉，像地下图书馆般潮湿的气味。

冰冷的手指忽然贴上了萨菲的眉骨和脸颊，之前那场噩梦一般的强奸回忆又一次席卷了萨菲罗斯，令他不由自主的打了一个寒颤。他几乎是下意识地脱口而出：“你要干什么？！”，萨菲罗斯茫然又惶恐地张大双眼，他不知道宝条露出了什么表情，但是他听到了一声故作温柔实则充满愉悦的满足的喟叹：“别害怕，乖乖听话~我的小萨菲罗斯，很快就会好了。”

宝条的气息直接打在他的脸上，萨菲罗斯咬紧牙关抑制住了自己直接攻击的冲动想法，冷静下来，寻找机会。萨菲罗斯紧接着感觉到一滴冰凉的液体滴进了眼球，应该就是那种药液了，会让自己看不清的那种。在重力和表面张力的作用下，药液在眼球表面短暂的形成了一个凸透镜，而这个凸透镜足以让萨菲获得一瞬间的清晰视力，虽说这一瞬间时间极短，而且稍纵即逝，但是这对于一个完全冷静又足够敏捷的萨菲罗斯来说，已经完全足够了。

一瞬间，宝条发现萨菲罗斯的气场发生了微妙的变化，心中猛地炸起了一声惊雷。他直接俯身，迅速用身体压制住萨菲罗斯，并同时伸手从托盘上一把拿过了装有麻醉剂的注射器，不带任何犹豫地刺向萨菲被锁链牢牢锁住的纤细脖颈。

针头凶狠地扎进了肌肤之中，真空注射器开始向内推动药柱，宝条松了一口气，然后被一阵强悍如实体的气浪狠狠掀翻在床上。

原本小屋子里几乎凝滞的空气开始以床上为中心流动，银发男人背后生出的巨大黑色单翼如同猎隼一般矫健，齐齐斩断了牵制上半身和手臂的所有锁链，萨菲罗斯缓缓坐了起来。稳住，他告诉自己，尽量震慑住宝条，不能让他看出来自己现在只是在虚张声势，刚才那一下已经是透支身体力量的大爆发了，好好把握住眼下好不容易争取到的机会，才是萨菲罗斯的作风。

在宝条面前逞强，其实对于萨菲来说应该可以说的一件非常熟练的事情了。从小在宝条的严苛要求下，萨菲罗斯一直在逼迫自己，听话地忍受魔晄实验的痛苦，从野兽对战训练挣扎着活下来，枯燥又高强度地练习刀术，听宝条给他灌输的种种“真理”……够了！今天将会是最后一次。

雪亮的长刀斩断束缚身体的最后一根锁链，萨菲罗斯终于又一次居高临下地站在宝条面前。从被掀翻的那个时候起，宝条一直在仔细地捕捉着萨菲罗斯的每一个动作，没想到在他精心调配的药物的压制下，萨菲罗斯居然还能生出黑翼召唤正宗。不过，也就仅限于此了，他决不允许他的萨菲再一次脱离他的视线。只有他，能给萨菲罗斯最好的东西，只要是他给的，就是对萨菲罗斯最好的东西。

如天神一般的银发男人潇洒地一挥手，锋利纤薄的刀刃刺穿了宝条的腹腔，缓缓提到空中，然后把他像甩垃圾一样干脆利索地甩到了一边。宝条脊背狠狠撞上坚硬的墙壁，再滑落到地面上。咳出一口带血的唾沫，透过几缕垂落下来的散发，宝条看着萨菲罗斯坚定离去的背影，微笑着从怀里掏出了枪。

萨菲罗斯不是没有听到子弹上膛的声音，但是他现在打不开这扇门，宝条在进来之后居然又反身完成了整套复杂的上锁操作，看来还是低估了他的仔细缜密程度。刚才的惊鸿一瞥只是让他大概知道了整件屋子的布局和出口的方向，但是现在他走到门口了，却并不知道要如何开启它。用正宗肯定是无法劈开了，只有他自己知道刚才仅仅只是斩断锁链就险些让正宗消失。自己现在还是过于虚弱，到底该怎么办？

宝条并不打算留给他的萨菲过多的思考的时间，举枪瞄准，扣动扳机。第一发子弹离膛后直接穿透了萨菲罗斯身后的巨大黑翼，撕开宽阔的背肌，深深嵌进了肩胛骨里。萨菲罗斯难以置信地回头，而宝条直接无视了萨菲脸上的惊异，端枪的手臂稳稳地瞄准了下一个攻击目标，继续开枪。随着枪声响起，萨菲罗斯应声跪倒，这不该是一个科研人员表现出来的射击水平，这把枪不过就是普通的用于自卫的小口径手枪。刚才这一发子弹角度刁钻地击中了萨菲的左腿膝盖关节并穿透了髌韧带和前交叉韧带，子弹钢芯牢牢卡在髌骨和股骨交界处，让他的这条腿一点劲也吃不上。萨菲罗斯已经满脸都是冷汗，他本以为自己刚才那一击足以让宝条半天爬不起来，但是眼下站不起来的却变成了自己。

似乎是看到了萨菲愤怨的眼神，宝条嘴角扬起夸张的角度，手上却继续冷静地扣动扳机，直到把6发子弹全部打空，6发子弹全部滞留在萨菲罗斯体内，精准地锁死了他的关节。萨菲绝望地仰躺在地上，余光瞥到宝条的阴影靠了过来，身形有些摇晃。坚硬的鞋底碾上了萨菲翅膀上那个血肉模糊的通孔，萨菲罗斯的指尖在微微颤抖，他咬紧了唇，偏开头，拒绝让宝条看到他一丝软弱的表情。

萨菲感觉自己被直接拖拽到了床上，伤口中争先恐后地向外面涌出新鲜的血液，清晰的疼痛一路刮着脊髓直达大脑，看来又要休整好一段时间才能再次尝试逃脱了。一声刺耳的轻笑直直扎进萨菲罗斯耳朵，“你就这么喜欢把想法都写在脸上吗，我的小萨菲？”萨菲罗斯索性闭上眼睛，一脸厌弃地低头让长长的银发隔开这个人令人作呕的视线。宝条伸手在银发中绕了绕，看着月光般的银辉在指缝间流动，忽然猛地收紧手指扯住萨菲罗斯的头狠狠地撞向床头的栏杆。宝条低头轻嗅了一下萨菲头发间渗出的鲜血的气味：“嗯~你刚才看上去真像一只可爱的小鸵鸟~”萨菲罗斯仍旧是双眼紧闭，刚才宝条的瞬间发难也没有逼出他的丝毫呻吟。宝条嘿嘿笑着，伸出舌头用力地从下往上地添了一下萨菲罗斯的眼睑，隔着薄薄的皮肤，萨菲都觉得那条滑腻的肉块带来的热度几乎要灼伤了他的眼球。

“接下来我要去做一些其他的事情，随后将给你带来你最难忘的体验，希望你喜欢。”宝条顿了顿，萨菲罗斯感觉到自己胸前一片温热湿润粘腻，那是从宝条体内流出来的血，“因为我知道你绝对不会喜欢的。”

萨菲罗斯感到身体一轻，宝条离开了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虐，血腥，暴力预警！！！虽然这一章没有肉，但是未满十八岁以及心理承受能力不强者最好赶紧退出！！！  
> 如果您做好了心理准备，请确定背后无人，正文马上开始~

3、   
あなたの羽根を千切り 把你的羽翼撕个粉碎  
弃ててしまいましょう 丢弃了吧  
もうどこかへ飞び立てないように 但愿你再也飞不到任何地方

 

宝条离开之后，萨菲罗斯再也坚持不住，之前宝条注射进入身体的镇静剂正在迅猛地麻痹他的神经。就着被拖拽上床的狼狈姿势，银色的长发和浓黑的羽毛缠绕纠结在一起，萨菲罗斯就这么直接地陷入昏迷。

 

萨菲罗斯在梦境中回到了在尼布尔海姆的那个夜晚，他还记得他当时一步一步爬上那座废弃的魔晄炉的心情。妈妈……他在口中喃喃自语，手指贴上了冰冷的玻璃罐子。萨菲罗斯发现自己的内心并没有因为找到了母亲而变的平静下来，反而涌上了一种烦闷与失落。他把额头贴在玻璃上，企图让自己被愤怒冲昏的头脑冷静下来。一定还有哪里不对，事情的真相远远不止如此。金发小兵送入身体的巨刃打断了萨菲罗斯的思考，他朦朦胧胧地听见那个少年声嘶力竭的控诉，充斥着悲痛，仇恨，和失望。萨菲很想把这些乱糟糟的声音和情绪从自己的脑海中赶出去，心中关于真相的答案呼之欲出。但是在抱着母亲的头颅沉入魔晄炉底的瞬间，萨菲罗斯忽然从梦中惊醒，缓缓挣开了双眸。

依旧是那件囚室，依旧衰弱的自己，依旧站在床头的白色的模糊身影，萨菲罗斯企图隐藏自己的表情，他痛恨宝条总是能一针见血地戳中自己的弱点，更厌恶那双藏在镜片后仿佛能窥伺一切的黄褐色眼睛。白色的身影晃动起来，宝条决定给萨菲罗斯好好地上一课。因为他在经历了尼布尔海姆事件之后意识到，如果放任萨菲罗斯去面对真相是这样的结果的话，不如就干脆锁在自己身边。

他给的一定是最好的，至少宝条这么认为。

沉重的锁链被拖上了床头，萨菲罗斯感觉到自己的手腕一凉，随即被狠狠地扯向了一边。萨菲下意识地想要挣扎，四肢却完全不听使唤，无力地瘫软在身侧，关节处传来的尖锐刺痛提醒了他刚才被一个普通人类打败的事实。无力感和挫败感从未有如此强烈地袭击了萨菲罗斯，但是他又不愿意在宝条面前示弱，一时间表情变得极为难看。

白色身影绕到了床的另一边，铁棍一般的手指钳住了萨菲罗斯的手腕，利索地扣上锁扣，再紧紧拉开，固定。呕哑尖锐的声音又恢复了之前的戏谑和调笑：“现在哭出来也晚了哦~”

谁会哭啊，萨菲罗斯愤愤地把头扭到一边，却又因牵动到了肩膀上的伤口，不由得倒吸了一口冷气。不过听宝条此刻的声音，并不像是刚才在他身上流了那么多血的人，这几年在宝条身上是不是也发生了什么，难道说……

萨菲的思维再一次被打断，双腿被新换上的锁链继续分开，这一次是拉开到了韧带极限的位置。萨菲罗斯下意识地有些紧张，身后的翅膀微微一颤，很难说宝条的这种举动背后有多强的性暗示的意味，更不要提萨菲罗斯现在无助的处境和之前那种难以启齿的槽糕经历。

但是宝条并没有直接压上来，萨菲罗斯闭上眼睛等了一会，却感觉到一种奇怪的温柔力度，带着人体的暖意，贴上了他不停战栗的翅膀，仿佛带来了一种来自亲人的安抚力量。“……妈妈？”萨菲罗斯下意识地睁眼看过去，立刻全身泛起了一阵恶寒。“宝条你要干什么？！！”萨菲恼羞成怒地脱口而出，然而宝条却恍若未闻，他低下头，表情虔诚地轻吻了一下翅缘柔软的羽毛。然后转身弯下腰，在萨菲罗斯厌恶的眼神注视下，拿起了一把电钻。

装好钻头之后，宝条拿在手里试启动了一下，以检验钻头是否装得牢固，和校验转速以决定进给速度。然后宝条爬上了床，骑跨在了萨菲罗斯的身上。从刚才电钻的轰鸣声响起的那一瞬间，萨菲的脸色忽然变得惨白，他不敢想象，宝条要拿这个做什么，他的身体就这么压在了自己的身上，萨菲顿时觉得自己有些喘不过气来。心跳已经飚到了极限，但是萨菲还是有一种缺水的鱼一般的缺氧感，他回想起来了，但是又不愿意承认，这种感觉就是一种到了极点的恐惧。宝条的手指在柔韧的翅羽中一点点摸索，然后停在了一个韧带交错的关节处。

第一下萨菲没有叫出声，鲜血从被重新撕开的嘴角流下来，和身下的血一起汇成了一个床单都来不及吸收的小血泊。宝条把钻头从伤口中拔出来，带起了身下之人不自觉的肌肉抽搐，而他只是淡定地死死压住萨菲罗斯，待这一阵抽搐过去之后，手指继续开始在翅膀上游走，寻找合适又足够疼痛的位置。

“停！”几乎在宝条启动电钻的同时，萨菲开口了，宝条闻声停下了电钻，似乎是想听他把话说完，“我想……我们可能需要沟通——呃啊啊啊啊——”没有等萨菲说完，钻头疯狂旋转着咬进了血肉之中，机器的震动和摩擦切割带来的高热与剧痛一瞬间通过大脑仿佛直达全身。萨菲罗斯从来不知道自己能发出这么凄厉的惨叫，他还一直以为那是女人，孩子，还有战场上的弱者的特权。宝条完全没有被几乎就在耳边炸开的悲鸣影响，钻孔完毕，他抬起手关闭电钻，推了一下有些下滑的眼镜。萨菲罗斯深呼吸了几下，试着开口，却发现自己嗓子干哑无比，“宝条教授……”萨菲自己甚至都没有意识到自己的声音中已经开始带上了示弱的成分，但是宝条的身影没有丝毫停顿。他的手指移向另一个关节，完全无视了身下颤抖得越来越厉害的躯体。锁链碰撞发出细碎的响声，萨菲罗斯嘴唇张开，却又不知道还能说些什么，现在该怎么办，从来都是这样的，从小到大，从实验室到战场上，战无不胜的萨菲罗斯将军永远会在这个人面前一败涂地。对即将降临的疼痛的恐惧会进一步加重疼痛，而宝条从来不吝于尽可能地延长这个过程以使得每一个战栗的细节都清晰可辨。

萨菲罗斯感觉到宝条的手指再次停了下来，心跳仿佛又加速了，鼓动着，叫嚣着，把最新鲜的剧痛传递到萨菲的脑海里，“宝条……嗯……教授……”萨菲一定不知道现在自己的样子活像一个在爸妈怀里撒娇的孩子，嘶哑无力的声音听起来倒是令人疼惜。

“知道自己哪里错了么？”宝条端着电钻，声音里分辨不出丝毫感情。萨菲罗斯潜意识里又涌上了一股强烈的厌恶，他本应该毫不犹豫地低头讨好，才能尽可能的减轻自己的损失保存实力，可是他犹豫了，他怎么能向宝条低头，他明明都已经……

半天得不到回应，宝条了然地挑眉，继续将钻头启动，推进血肉之中。被强行绞下来华美黑羽飞散到空中，鲜血会在第一时间喷溅出来，随后被钻头旋转带来的高温烫到凝结，又在钻头被拔出来的时候狠狠撕开。萨菲罗斯的惨叫已经可以算的上是声嘶力竭，整个人几乎连发抖的力气也快没有了。他不知道该开口求什么，眼眶红的厉害，宝条的手指又开始在几乎要被鲜血覆盖的翅膀上游移。萨菲眨眨眼，一滴眼泪就这么顺着眼角流了下来。萨菲下意识地想赶紧抬手去擦，然而只是徒劳地挣动了铁链，带起一阵细碎又微小的响声，在电钻的轰鸣中几不可闻。

 

求求你！停下来！  
我错了！  
我错了！  
我错了！我错了！我错了！我错了！我错了！我错了！我错了！  
求求你……放过我……

等到宝条停下来，萨菲罗斯已经叫不出声了，眼泪和汗水早就打湿了发际线一圈的头发，挣扎中摇乱的一头银发狼狈地四散在枕头上，眼睛早就哭到红肿不堪，翅膀上赫然是大小规整，错落有致的十七个通孔。

宝条松开了对萨菲罗斯的身体上的压制，但四肢的禁锢还在，萨菲罗斯修长矫健的双腿因为被拉开太久已经没什么知觉了，就连宝条放松了腿部的锁链之后，也是大敞着瘫在床上，宽松的白色棉质长裤被血和汗水浸透。宝条将已经无力挣扎的萨菲抱起来，往他身下塞了一块钢板。

等后背的皮肤接触到冰冷的钢板，萨菲才忽然从恍惚中反映过来，宝条现在抱着他的姿势非常体贴，尽可能的避开了伤口，而且温暖的体温让他被汗水湿透而变得冰冷的身体感到非常受用。只可惜宝条很快就放开了自己，拿起了一把东西放在了床上。

萨菲罗斯听到了金属碰撞的声音，宝条他还要做什么？似乎是感觉到了萨菲的紧张，宝条安抚性质地沿着上翼缘轻轻抚摸了一下，这当然不会有丝毫缓解，萨菲和宝条双方都对这种行为的虚伪心知肚明。宝条调整着钢板的位置，直到萨菲罗斯翅膀上的伤口和钢板上预留的螺纹孔完美重合，随后拿起了一根螺柱就这么直插了进去。

萨菲罗斯真的已经完全叫不出来了，他泪眼朦胧地发出猫儿一样的呜咽。宝条一只手温柔地继续抚摸着萨菲柔软的翅羽，另一只手冷静稳定地旋进螺柱，精准地拧到合适的位置后，再不紧不慢地拿起一边的螺母，套在了螺柱上。

一圈，两圈，三圈……直到这枚螺母紧紧卡住连接处，死死陷在伤口的肌肤之中。萨菲的哭泣就没有停过，这还仅仅是第一套紧固件，他完全不记得刚才打了多少个孔，难道要一个一个全部钉上么？宝条亲吻了一下这块已经是机械性的发着抖的肌肤，然后拿起了第二根螺柱。

 

好疼啊……

求求你……

我真的知道错了……

真的好疼啊……求求你停下来……

……我会听话的……

……我会乖的……

宝条在今天终于露出了一个满意的表情。他微笑着端详着他的杰作，他的萨菲罗斯，啊，他真是太美了，他怎么能那么美。他俯下身用嘴唇碰了碰萨菲罗斯的额头，而这一次萨菲居然没躲。宝条这下嘴角咧得更开，然后伸出舌头舔了舔萨菲干裂爆皮的嘴唇。萨菲的嘴紧闭着，宝条也不着急，索性就当是为他的萨菲做一个唇部护理好了。但是当宝条抱着这样无耻的心态再次吻上去的时候，萨菲罗斯却主动张开了嘴。

真不愧是自己最完美的作品，这个惊喜真是给的恰到好处。现在宝条脸上的表情姑且可以称之为是一个笑容了，如果忽略他眼中浓重翻涌着的欲望的话。

在萨菲嘴里凶狠的尽兴掠夺一番之后，宝条依依不舍地给他的萨菲一点呼吸的时间，放过了萨菲的嘴唇之后又开始抬头仔细观察，真是的，他的萨菲罗斯怎么都看不够。隐忍害怕的表情，哭得眼泪汪汪的双眸，嘴唇终于带上了一点血色和水光，眉头不由自主地蹙在一起，只可惜头发刚才弄乱了，这可不行，他的萨菲罗斯怎么可以有这么明显的瑕疵呢？

萨菲觉得自己的头被温柔的托住，细密的梳齿刮过头皮，他试探性地抬眸看了一眼宝条。扩瞳药水的作用应该是过去了，他看到宝条专注地替他解决那些头发绕在一起的死结，认真仔细，有条不紊，一如曾经宝条给他体检时候的细致入微。只这一眼就看的萨菲头皮发麻，他绝望地闭上眼睛，如果说现在他还不明白宝条要做什么，那他也枉费了宝条这么多年的……教导了。

将萨菲罗斯的头发每一缕都细细梳理摆好，宝条抬起上半身，从萨菲身上退下来，跪做在他的腿间细细端详。

嗯……真不愧是我最完美的……作品。

宝条由衷地抒发完这句感慨，然后抬手撕掉了萨菲罗斯的裤子。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章写肉！写大肉！！这么变态的一章我终于写完了，妈呀，本来打算昨天发的，结果AO3又临时上不去了（哭唧唧），也不知道最近是咋了，AO3总是时而能登时而不能，心累。  
> 顺便，还是求评论呀~就喜欢和大家在评论里歪楼（什么鬼），评论多说不定可以影响故事走向（得了吧，其实就是你没想好怎么结尾），跑走。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7000字大肉！依然严重OOC预警，DC宝条x AC后萨菲罗斯，有具体的血腥，暴力，以及非自愿性行为的描写，部分内容可能会引起您的不适，这一章最好结合前文食用。

4、 抗うことなく / 不要反抗  
さあすべてを预けて / 来吧 把一切都交给我  
私だけがあなたを生かせるわ / 只有我能让你生存下去

 

萨菲罗斯上半身的衣服被汗水和鲜血浸透而黏附在身体上，下半身的长裤就这么被宝条毫不留情的撕毁。布料碎裂开的声音刺耳的提醒着萨菲罗斯他将要经历什么。萨菲徒劳地动了动嘴唇，但是他根本不知道要如何开口阻止这一切，也许他潜意识里知道自己压根阻止不了宝条。他从来都是一个称职的主宰者，不论是在哪一个残酷凶险的战场上，萨菲罗斯的存在对于神罗的士兵来说就是一杆屹立不倒的胜利旗帜。

而只有宝条，只有在面对宝条的时候，他萨菲罗斯就仍然还是那个小孩子，那个在魔晄培养器里忍无可忍无助哭泣的小孩子，那个在结束了一天的实验之后，跑到宝条脚边期期艾艾地伸出双臂恳求抱抱的小孩子，那个被勒令了只能叫宝条“教授”但是在几次强化训练失血过多之后，窝在宝条臂弯里偷偷叫“papa”的小孩子。

宝条的手抚上萨菲罗斯的大腿，惊得萨菲一个激灵。果然这种事，无论怎么做好心理准备也是无济于事。相比起这件事整体的糟糕程度来说，唯一的安慰就是宝条的动作目前可以算的上是异常的轻柔。比起第一次的粗暴来说，这么体贴的行为简直就像是宝条的“恩赐”。考虑到自己眼下的伤势，萨菲罗斯有相当的理由怀疑自己再面对一次像上一次一样的施暴还能不能撑过去。不知道神会不会死，又或者，如果自己就这么死了，不知道宝条会有什么反应，萨菲嘲讽地想。

宝条的手指在丝绸般滑腻的肌肤上游走，不由得进一步感叹，他的萨菲罗斯真的实在是太完美了。骨骼修长，肌肉强健，从力量的角度来看是那种不折不扣的充斥着雄性的征服感的体魄。而他的皮肤又是那么的柔软白皙嫩滑，精致秀美的五官又进一步地模糊了他的性别特征。两个性别的极致的美感集于一身，这就是真正的神迹，这就是他的萨菲罗斯。怀着对他的神明的一种近乎于顶礼膜拜的心理，宝条在萨菲罗斯的腿间埋下了头。

萨菲罗斯吓了一跳，不由得倒吸了一口冷气，身上的伤口还在一抽一抽地跳动着提供着鲜活的疼痛。但是宝条对于自己敏感部位的刺激实实在在地提供了极大的陌生的快感。绝大多数的身体都在向大脑传输着痛苦，而处在宝条口中和手底下的部分却叫嚣着将欢愉充斥进大脑。萨菲罗斯往下一瞥，能看到宝条的头颅带着满足的表情在自己的胯间起伏。一种难以言喻的恶心感又涌上了萨菲心头，与此同时的，还有一种莫名的心痛与难过。

不应该是这样的，为什么会变成这个样子呢，极致的快感一波接一波侵袭着萨菲罗斯的大脑，宝条的唇舌细致周到地照顾到了萨菲的柱身和顶端，舌尖仔细地勾勒描绘萨菲分身上的每一条纹路，牙齿轻轻搔刮着不太经常使用的娇嫩的皮肤，手指轻拢慢捻抹复挑地抚弄着剩余的部分。萨菲从未想过他和宝条会有今天，从小到大，宝条都是板着脸地拒绝萨菲一切不必要的身体接触。卓越的战士和指挥家不应该沉溺于儿女情长，更不应该在一个研究员身上投射不必要的感情。

那么宝条现在对自己又到底是抱着一种什么样的心思呢。在自己需要他的时候，狠狠地把自己推开，在自己已经放下感情的时候，又用这么暴力的方法强行去拉扯自己的思绪。萨菲罗斯想不明白，宝条到底想要什么。也有可能是因为肾上腺激素和内啡肽的双重麻痹，萨菲已经无力思考了，浓黑的卷翘睫羽舒展地铺散开在下眼睑上，纤薄的唇瓣微微张开，整个头颅不由自主地向上扬起一些，慵懒的鼻音断断续续地响起。把那些疼痛都忘了吧，即使是在这么严重的伤势之下，萨菲罗斯的分身还是被一点点唤醒。

宝条抬起头，满意地看着自己的工作成果。浅褐色的饱满性器已经挺立起来，顶端渗出些许透明的黏液。宝条的唾液混合着萨菲罗斯自己分泌的前液已经充分地湿润了整个分身。宝条恶趣味用舌头顶上了顶部的那个小口，颗粒状的味蕾充分地挑逗着出口处细嫩敏感的肌肤。一阵干哑的呻吟从萨菲的口中逸出，宝条闻声不由得皱了一下眉头，说实话他也知道，今天做得还是超出了目前评估下的萨菲的身体承受能力。钉翅膀的过程中，饶是萨菲罗斯低音提琴一般的动人声线也早已透支到嘶哑不堪。这一番“惩罚”应该足够让他吃到苦头，可是要驯服萨菲罗斯，这还不够，远远不够。

萨菲艰难地做了一个吞咽的动作。因为失血过多，眼下的他有些脱水，口腔内壁一阵阵发干，完全分泌不出足够的唾液来安抚喉咙。强行吞咽的举动反倒让他感到嗓子眼仿佛被生锈的钝刀刮过。萨菲罗斯垂下眼眸，不想去看宝条的表情。但是纵使闭上眼睛，他还是能清晰地感觉到宝条慢慢直起了身体，双手沿着自己的腰侧抚过，攀上了胸口，将上衣也用暧昧的手法剥下来，然后在锁骨和脖子四周游移。干枯瘦硬的手指轻轻地搭在萨菲的咽喉上，却能给人带来一种不容反抗的窒息感。萨菲罗斯的眼睫毛又一次忍不住湿润了，宝条的嘴唇带着怜惜印上萨菲颤抖的眉头，顺而向下，带着柔软的力度，吻上那些苦涩的液体，然后沿着脸颊的轮廓，用嘴唇去温暖萨菲罗斯此刻苍白冰冷的肌肤，在一路上留下一个个湿润的痕迹。

宝条的目标最后还是锁定在了萨菲干裂的双唇上，温柔耐心地厮磨着，用舌尖一点点滋润萨菲罗斯嘴唇上裂开的伤口，又或者是索性叼起其中一块软肉在口中轻轻含吮。几缕黑色的头发垂落到萨菲的眉间，使得萨菲不得不闭上双眼，微微转动头部，以避免被逗弄地发痒。

宝条在萨菲唇齿间发出模糊的低沉笑声，但是动作仍然是好似对待花瓣一般的小心怜惜。耐心地一点点探进萨菲的口腔，轻柔地撬开花瓣的裹挟，深入去舔弄敏感的牙龈和口腔内壁。被掠夺的无力感让萨菲罗斯下意识地运用起舌头来阻挡进一步的入侵，但在傍观者眼里，这又何尝不是他萨菲无师自通地开始与宝条在舌尖共舞缠绵。柔韧湿滑的肌肉一不留神被宝条用牙齿叼住，舌尖被反复刺激着。在感觉到萨菲的唾液腺又开始充分地工作了之后，宝条才依依不舍地放开了对那对薄唇的禁锢，转而去照顾萨菲罗斯的分身。

“呃嗯……”难耐的低喘传出，下身的快感在萨菲脑海中一点点堆积，又一波波传向四肢百骸。但是被折磨的伤痕累累又被强行禁锢的肢体也在一阵阵抽动着用剧痛和耻辱感撕扯着萨菲罗斯的灵魂。欲望被充分地挑动了起来，但是被锁住的四肢又在提醒着自己这本应该算作是一场强暴。

锁链又哗啦啦地响了起来，宝条默默地冷眼看着萨菲不自量力地挣扎了一会，在手臂最终无力地颓然垂下的时候，适时地伸手握住萨菲纤薄骨感的手腕。他俯下身，轻轻贴在萨菲耳边，灼热的呼吸喷洒在萨菲的脖颈上，如毒蛇般阴冷蛊惑的声音夹杂着浓重的欲望响起：“我的小萨菲，把一切都交给我吧，放轻松，别怕。”

宝条的一只手向下探去，修剪整齐的指甲划过紧闭的入口。萨菲罗斯的心跳陡然加快，撑在他胸口的宝条自然也很明显的感觉到了这一点。他一只手看上去是安抚性质地替萨菲按揉着胸肌，帮助他放松肌肉，指尖却有意无意地多次划过浅褐色的乳尖，甚至色情地揉弄两下，而另一只手则继续在穴口处打圈，在萨菲罗斯的一个呼吸的瞬间，探进了一个指节。

虽然之前已经彻底品尝过了一次，但是在让萨菲罗斯的身体修养了近一个月后再次尝到的滋味依旧是妙不可言。受伤的穴口在宝条的精心调养下已经恢复如初，火热的内壁紧紧吸附住宝条的手指，随着身体主人的惊慌有一下没一下地加剧收缩着。宝条抽送着手指，在内部屈伸，翻转，挑逗着敏感的内壁，一边观察着萨菲罗斯的反应。他的小萨菲四肢大开地躺在床上，身体被各种束具固定住，雪白的床单早已被鲜血染成深色，眼角发红，嘴唇发肿，一副害怕厌恶到快要哭出来的样子，却又极尽所能地在束缚下小幅度的挣扎。真是美得令人感到惊心动魄。

冷不丁的，后穴里被纳入了第二根手指，萨菲罗斯发出一声近乎尖锐的啜泣。身体的弹动牵拉到了背后的伤口，鲜血从羽毛和钢铁中再一次缓缓渗出，可萨菲已经顾不得那么多了，第一次的记忆清晰地又一次地浮现在他的脑海里，他感觉到自己的身体一再地被撑开，被拉扯，而自己却无法做出任何有效的抵抗。萨菲罗斯绝望地发出悲鸣，他的身体已经开始下意识地放松，而某些部位的肌肉却正在自发地含吮裹吸宝条的手指。借助着萨菲分身上流淌下来的前液的润滑，宝条已经成功送进去了三根手指。肌肉和指尖的摩擦挤压发出了令人脸红心跳的声音，更加地撩拨着宝条的神经 ，虽然他手上的动作仍然是符合他人设的冷静温柔，但是他内心已经忍耐了很久了，从他撕掉萨菲罗斯的裤子开始，从他成功把他的猎物囚禁起来开始，从他的孩子迷失在了尼布尔海姆的魔晄炉前开始……他已经忍耐了足够久了。他给了萨菲罗斯最好的教育和训练，他为萨菲罗斯扫清了所有拦在路上的可能的障碍，为了实现用科学创造神迹，宝条一直殚精竭虑地为他的萨菲创造最好的环境，却造成了后者的傲慢与轻视。所以现在，宝条需要用仿佛宣誓主权一样的方式，告诉萨菲罗斯，他从始至终都是只属于他宝条的，从身体到思想上都需要对他宝条臣服。

淡红的穴口被彻底打开，萨菲罗斯觉得仿佛有风从外界向身体内灌，内心的慌乱史无前例地达到了最大。宝条用两手用力掰开萨菲的臀瓣，周围的括约肌被拉扯地变形，隐隐约约可以看到通道内部瑟缩着蠕动的嫩肉。看起来已经充分地扩张好了，宝条松开手，看着柔韧的肌肉立刻回弹，紧紧地收缩在一起，连带着它们主人的身体也在微微发颤。干枯有力的手指利落地解开了暗红色的腰带，掏出了自己被忽视已久的欲望。

赤裸分开的双腿间忽然被抵上了粗大滚烫的东西，萨菲罗斯恐惧地张大了嘴，却依旧感到窒息。他自以为自己已经看淡了这些肉体层面的折磨，但是他忘了自己的对手是个那么擅长玩弄人心的家伙。那个东西烫得臀部的肌肤一阵阵地跳动着，而萨菲罗斯却觉得从心底都是一片绝望的冰凉。

不……

不要这样……

沙哑到仿佛啼血的凄惨嘶叫在此刻宝条的耳中是那么动听，他的欲望现在正被萨菲的身体温软地包裹吮吸着。准确地说，绑回来第一天的那一场强暴是宝条作为捕猎者对已经到手的猎物的标记，那么今天的这一场就是在将猎物精心准备加工为一道大餐之后的细细品尝。直接粗鲁强暴固然足够刺激有趣，但是将猎物最美味的一面呈现出来之后再慢慢享用，才不算是暴殄天物。

萨菲罗斯还是觉得痛，虽说这一次后穴并没有受伤，而且这次宝条的每一下进出也不如上一次那么野蛮，但是巨大的耻辱感深深地敲击着自己的心脏。被宝条顶撞的身体也总是牵动到身后的伤口，刺痛感使得身体不由自主地紧缩，带动下身的肌肉，好像是自己在用身体主动服侍宝条一样。萨菲皱紧眉头，故意扭动使身后的伤口挣裂，血腥味又弥漫在房间里，自己刚才好不容易被宝条唤醒的分身又渐渐低了下去。

而宝条一直是一个很有耐心的人，萨菲罗斯此刻别扭的反应也并不出乎他的意料。他缓缓地抽出自己的性器，看着萨菲的穴口一点点地将自己的分身吐出来，最后拔出的那一下，还带出了一些粘腻的液体。宝条一点不浪费地将这些淫靡的体液尽数重新涂抹在萨菲罗斯发红的入口处，然后朝着上一次摸索到的敏感点的位置，狠狠地顶了进去。

一声像小猫一样细软的呻吟从萨菲罗斯的口腔中溢出，把他自己都吓了一跳。真的好舒服，四肢仿佛被一下子抽去了筋骨，软软地搭在锁链上，大脑里充斥地不再是一直折磨自己的苦痛和纠结，反倒仿佛是蒸腾起了大量的欢愉的泡沫，形成一种极柔软温暖的触感轻轻裹住萨菲罗斯，失重一样的感觉让他的心脏跳得很快，但是他的大脑却告诉他放松，去享受这一切，去享受他从未享受过的温柔和舒适。算了，就这么放弃吧，他萨菲罗斯也应该放纵一次，或许这只是一次放纵，也有可能他将食髓知味万劫不复。

宝条力度恰到好处地反复研磨着那一点，萨菲感觉自己爽到鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，有一具温热的躯体正拥抱着他，熨帖地仿佛是一种家人的温度，极大地宽慰着现在的萨菲。如果不是双手正被禁锢着，萨菲可能已经回抱上去了。身上的人轻柔地按揉着自己的身体使紧张的肌肉放松，萨菲罗斯情不自禁地用侧脸贴上了身上人的颈窝，乖巧地蹭了蹭。

宝条的呼吸骤然加重，他几乎要控制不住自己疯狂抽送的欲望。他趴在萨菲罗斯的身上深呼吸了几下抬起头来，一眼撞进萨菲充斥着欲望的已经涣散了的眼神。宝条一怔，随后满足地笑了，他最爱的萨菲罗斯啊，真想永远抓住，再也不放开。

在萨菲胸口留下几个鲜红的吻痕之后，宝条端正上半身，也脱去了自己的上衣。令人难以置信的是，先前萨菲一刀造成的可怕贯穿伤已经基本愈合，皮肤倒是黄黑暗沉，但是腰腹和胳膊上的肌肉完全不像是一个常年蛰居实验室的科学家应有的样子。但是此刻的萨菲罗斯只是看在眼里，脸上的表情没有丝毫的变化，甚至在宝条抓住他被锁链一直大大分开的双腿抬起他的臀部的时候，他还配合地扭动了一下腰，将那根物什含得更深了。

既然他的萨菲如此主动，宝条又向来是个懂得察言观色审时度势的人，调整好姿势，他就再也没有必要压抑自己，开始大力地顶弄萨菲的身体。一会是深深地全部埋进去但还一直往里不停顶撞，使得性器在萨菲的体内跳动，让他的整个穴道都在发麻。一会是猛地抽出又大力顶进去，每一次的撞击都能逼出萨菲一个短促的尖叫。穴口被玩弄得早就颤抖着合不拢了，萨菲罗斯先前疲软的分身在没有触碰的情况下又神采奕奕地站了起来，被撞击的时候甩出一线晶莹的液体，把萨菲的上半身弄得一塌糊涂。

每一次的被撞击其实都会牵动到萨菲罗斯身后的伤口，但是现在的萨菲已经感觉不到疼了，或者说，是萨菲的脑子里已经被多巴胺和内啡肽充斥，可能已经容不下谷氨酸和P—痛觉因子（作者注：两种痛觉神经递质）了吧，想必这也都在宝条的算计之内。只要他萨菲罗斯愿意沉溺欲望与快感，就能逃离开他不想却一直在面对的可怕的真相和痛苦，听上去似乎是一笔很划算的交易。

宝条的手指又重新抚上了萨菲罗斯的胸口，冷不丁地划过乳尖，激得萨菲瑟缩了一下。这又是另一种不同的快感，最开始的陌生刺激感过去之后，萨菲主动地挺胸去寻找宝条的手指。宝条显然非常惊喜，他也知道萨菲并不是一个特别敏感的体质，但是没想到之前的药还有这么绝妙的副作用。他索性下半身继续顶弄着，俯下身张嘴咬住了另一边的乳尖。萨菲的呻吟中开始带上了哭腔，眼尾早已染上了情欲的绯红。

在把萨菲两边的红樱都舔弄掐揉得鲜红肿大了之后，宝条抬起头，一边捣弄着更加温软湿软的肉穴一边满意地观赏着萨菲罗斯白皙得如同反射着月光的躯体。修长柔韧的四肢被牢牢锁住，身后浓黑的翅羽被用钢钉固定成矫健又优雅的姿态，躯体的主人慵懒地发出些许鼻音，一副正在欲望的云端飘荡的样子。

 

有节奏的肉体拍击的声音在房间内回荡，俩人的头发都已经汗湿了，不过眼下还是躺着的那人更狼狈些。萨菲的鼻腔毛细血管已经充血了，以至于他不得不张开嘴，像濒死地鱼一般大口呼吸。宝条趁机伸手一把握住萨菲的分身，萨菲原本轻闭的双眸猛地张开，狠狠瞪了恶作剧者一眼。宝条不禁哑然，看来自家萨菲这霸气的性格还真是烙印在骨子里了，不过在他眼中，这眼神充其量算是嗔怪。谁叫他是自己最爱的小萨菲呢，自己真是活该要包容他的小性子呢。宝条愉快地想。

身下被粗大滚烫的肉刃顶撞研磨，同时分身还被一只手握住亵玩，快感一波波地像潮水一般涌过来，萨菲泪眼朦胧地看着身上摇晃的人影。快，快来，快来抱抱我。难耐地扭动着身躯，他还想要，还想要刚才那种被温柔抱住的安全感，那种，被家人关怀保护的幸福感。而身上的人却好像会错了意，只是加快了摩擦他的分身的速度。萨菲急得快哭出声了，情动时刻的任何人感情都是极其脆弱的，眼下的萨菲无异于一个冲动又幼稚的小孩。

抱……抱抱我……

萨菲罗斯在几十年之后终于又说出了这句话，哭得稀里哗啦地样子倒是和他四岁时候的胆怯倔强有着异曲同工之妙。不同的是，这一次宝条没有残忍冷漠地狠狠推开萨菲，而是张开双臂紧紧抱住了他。

重新回归身体的温热触感令萨菲一颤，而且这一次没有织物的阻隔，他能感受到自己心脏在胸腔里的跳动，也能感觉宝条的心脏在胸腔里的跳动。巨大的满足感填补了萨菲罗斯内心的空白，他大口大口地呼吸着，将精液射在了二人中间。萨菲高潮时后穴也疯狂地绞紧吮吸，宝条就着抱紧萨菲的姿势，最后冲刺了几下，也低喘着射在了萨菲的体内。

高潮的余韵还尚未过去，宝条却感觉到身下之人的胸腔开始一阵阵地抖动。他疑惑地起身，只看见萨菲在笑，一开始只是抿着嘴笑，笑得身体都开始抖动，然后开始张开嘴笑，姣好的面容笑得有些扭曲，但是萨菲眼中的情欲已经褪去，眼神开始重新聚拢，一滴硕大的眼泪随着身体的抖动从扑朔的睫毛中滚落出来。宝条第一次有些手足无措，他从萨菲身上爬起来，发泄完后已经软下来的分身从红肿的穴口中滑出，带出了一些白浊的液体。萨菲罗斯还在继续无声地大笑，宝条的不安越发严重。他匆匆拿起脱下的上衣擦拭了一下自己，头也不回地快步几乎是逃跑一般地走出了这间屋子。

萨菲罗斯继续狼狈地躺在床上，目送宝条离开。夸张的表情逐渐收敛，但是泪水依旧该死地停不下来，萨菲自暴自弃地瞪视着天花板。

如果说……这就是宝条的企图……让我沉伦于这种罪恶的感觉的话……那这真是可笑啊……因为……宝条你为什么……不早点动手呢？

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后碎碎念一下，还是求评论呀，因为作者我真的在纠结后面是要怎么结尾，虽然我说我有大纲，但是照我目前的进度，我觉得怕是写不完了，想参考一下读者小可爱们和各位太太的意见。总之，留言评论的都是大可爱，抱住亲一大口(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，第五章真的没有办法，实在是拖了太长一段时间了呢，不过不管怎么说，这一章也就是最终章我终于产出来了！自己给自己撒花……然后我的惯例，血腥暴力预警！如果您已经年满18岁，并做好了心理准备，那我们就开始吧~

5、 ふたりだけでいい / 只要两人就好

他には谁もいらない / 其他什么人都不需要

私だけがあなたを満たせるわ / 你只由我来满足

 

看着宝条带着些几不可察的慌乱离开的背影，萨菲罗斯逐渐收敛了脸上夸张的表情。睫毛上的泪渍还没有干，但是萨菲的眼神已经完全的冰冷了下来。萨菲罗斯在赌，既然宝条想要享用自己的身体，他就任凭摆弄，甚至积极的回应，不就是试着去做一次泄欲工具嘛，托某人的福，他早就在战场上见识得多了。如果宝条自始至终对他的所有态度，都只是基于迷恋在这具身体上得到的快感的话，那自己也没有什么挣扎的余地了。失败的实验品的命运本来就毫无争议。但是萨菲罗斯没想到，他居然就这么赌赢了。他活动了一下在刚才的性事中被松开的还没来得及重新禁锢的脚腕，心想，原来宝条你……心底还怀着对我的那么一点点愧疚么……

 

其实到目前为止，萨菲罗斯并没有一个特别成熟的逃脱计划，但是他隐隐约约意识到了这件事的突破口就在于宝条对待自己的态度。单从自身的感受而言，不得不承认，宝条的活真的……不错。这是萨菲罗斯在第一次真正意义上的放纵自己，完全抛开各种多年来一直捆束在自己身上的约束，放下那些所谓的必须背负的命运，诚实地面对自己的身体上感受到的真切欢愉之后，他忽然就想开了。那个时候宝条还紧紧地抱着自己，而萨菲忽然就觉得没什么遗憾了。

 

是啊，这样也挺好的，现在宝条也满足了，自己拖着这么一具残破的身躯一次又一次地登场退场也没多大意思，苟延残喘了这么长时间，也是时候做个了断了。

 

\-----------------------

 

我是那么痴迷于你，萨菲罗斯……

 

宝条面无表情地俯身在洗漱台清理自己手臂和指缝间的血迹，一丝不苟地把双手清洗干净之后摘下了自己那副圆片眼镜。厚厚的镜片上喷溅上去的血液已经变成了暗红色，宝条把眼镜扔进一边的超声波清洁机里，按下启动按钮之后，默默注视着水纹以极高的频率开始震荡，一点一点地把那些顽固的血渍祛除地干干净净。

 

不得不承认，宝条第一次有些无所适从。他很少在一些无谓的事情上浪费时间，比如现在，他直愣愣地盯着清洗机中的水纹，神情专注好似在观察实验中的样本。

 

萨菲罗斯……

你是属于我的

你想要的，我全都知道

不论你是否愿意，我给你的都是最好的

我的儿子

我永远爱你……

 

咔哒一声，清洁机停止了运转，眼镜被用镊子从水中夹出来，擦拭干净。宝条最后再盯着它看了毫无意义的半分钟，然后戴上它离开了。

 

\--------------------------

 

3月31日晚21:34，宝条站着他为萨菲罗斯精心打造的囚室外，最后检查了一遍托盘里的药剂的种类和数量，然后伸手去输入开门的第一道密码。

 

第一个绿灯亮起，没有问题，但是宝条没来由的有些心慌，他感觉自己隐隐约约嗅到了空气中的一丝血腥味。怎么回事，不应该的，难道这么久了萨菲的伤口还没有止住血吗？宝条定了定神，拧动了机械传动的密码盘。干瘦的手指有些颤抖，费了好一番功夫才终于将密码对上。也许只是端托盘太久了，手指有些发酸罢了。宝条这样安慰自己。

 

第二个绿灯也亮起，宝条握住了门把手，深呼吸了一口气，缓缓拧动了它。

 

走廊里的灯光照进了昏暗的小房间，然而映入眼帘的是宝条怎么也想不到的惨烈画面。

 

大量的新鲜血液覆盖住了之前钉翅膀的时候喷溅上的已经开始发黑的血迹，浓烈的血液的腥臭味扑面而来。嵌在墙体里面的床身没有受到破坏，漆黑的巨大钢板也完好的待在原地，上方用十七根螺柱固定的翅膀仍然被迫展示出舒展的姿态。然而翅根的边缘是一片面目全非的狰狞血肉，连接的关节组织被强行撕开，原本交错发达的肌肉如今也是可怜兮兮地失血萎缩，暴露出被生硬撕扯断掉了之后的不规则断面，但是原本应该被锁链困住的萨菲罗斯……他不见了。

 

委顿在地的锁链上还残存着一些模糊的血肉，房间四壁和墙角里都是一大团一大团干涸的血迹造成的阴影。宝条的视线追寻着血迹拖擦痕的方向逐渐移向上方，窄小的通风窗口周围有大量擦涂上去的血迹，看上去就像是萨菲罗斯艰难地爬过这里的时候头发上沾着的血液残留了下来。以通风窗的尺寸和位置，带着沉重钢块的翅膀是无论如何也无法通过的。宝条深吸了一口气，空气中满满的都是他的萨菲的一部分，萨菲你真的要做到这个地步吗……通风窗通向这栋房子北面的庭院，宝条倒是希望萨菲罗斯能坚持着到达管道的终点，不然到时候他还得把萨菲罗斯从管道里拖出来，那样的话他的萨菲可能会受伤更加严重吧。宝条急匆匆地从大开的门里快步走了出去，他的脑子里现在就只有他的萨菲的安危，希望他的萨菲不要为了那么一点小小的“任性”而付出他也无法挽回的代价。

 

宝条的脚步声逐渐远去，从走廊里照进来的雪白光线打在色彩浓烈的床上，而门旁边的一团阴影却忽然动了一下，银白色的长发因为沾满了血液而不再反射夺目的光彩，倒是能和旁边的污浊晦暗融为一体。萨菲罗斯扶着墙壁勉力站了起来，纤细修长的手指上满是划伤，最为严重的恐怕还是背后的伤口。体力在一点点流失，萨菲紧紧地攥住右手，强撑着从房间里逃了出来。

 

夜晚的庭院里一片沉寂，宝条心中总是跳动着些许不安，早春清冽的寒风吹打在宝条脸上，平添上几分冷意，让宝条的目光更加阴沉了些。不对，不是在这，这边通风管的出口根本没有丝毫血迹，周围的灰尘也显示出近几年这里无人光顾。宝条猛然抬头，眼神中一瞬间带上了些许杀意。

 

他亲手毁掉了萨菲罗斯的羽翼，本以为就能将其永远囚禁于自己的庇护之下。失去了翅膀，又没有足够的力量，遍体鳞伤的萨菲罗斯，你还能去哪里？宝条死死咬住了自己的牙齿，鼻梁上的镜片反射出一道冰冷的白光。萨菲罗斯，你逃不掉的。

 

\----------------------------------

 

萨菲罗斯踉踉跄跄地来到lifestream的入口，眼瞳中的荧绿色燃烧地分外热烈。除了lifestream，他萨菲罗斯已经无处可去了。鲜血淋漓的手指颤巍巍抬起一些做出召唤的手势，萨菲罗斯努力稳住自己的身形，深深吐出一口带着浓重血腥气的呼吸。

 

Lifestream仍然静静地泛着柔和的波光，萨菲罗斯恼怒地将手臂抬得更高，这毫无疑问会牵动到他背后的伤口，但是他此刻已经顾不了那么多了。新鲜的血液从萨菲脚下蜿蜒开，慢慢流动着，最后注入到lifestream里。但污浊的血液并没有和晶莹的生命之流融汇在一起，而是向往水中注入了油一般，两种截然不同的液体泾渭分明地流动着。

 

这……怎么会这样？生命之流拒绝了萨菲罗斯？！！不，这不可能。想到这里萨菲感受到一种从未有过的慌乱。从宝条那里逃出来本来就是孤注一掷的行为，星痕症的爆发让自己变得臭名昭著，这个星球上根本就不会有人再对他萨菲罗斯施以援手甚至可以说是人人恨不得诛之而后快，眼下若是连生命之流都拒绝了自己，那么他就无处可去了！

 

萨菲罗斯在努力尝试着，他是多么侥幸地希望眼下的情况只是巧合，说不定他多试几次就成功了呢？然而就如同萨菲之前的人生一样，现实对待他总是那么严酷。他渐渐停止了徒劳的尝试，因为一阵纷杂的脚步声在他身后停了下来。

 

\------------------------------------

 

宝条不得不承认，自己去找萨菲罗斯的动静还是有些大了。不知道是哪里走漏了风声，还是那帮一天到晚神出鬼没的雪崩组织又察觉到了什么，关于萨菲罗斯的流言又开始在米德加的大街小巷流传。那个有一只手臂是机枪的粗野黑矿工和一个古怪的少女还到处张贴告示，公然宣称悬赏他的萨菲，悬赏金额高得吓人，足够让任何一个得到奖金的人在阳光海岸买个小别墅，然后衣食无忧地过完下半辈子。

 

这是挑衅，绝对是挑衅！宝条恼怒地整理着满桌子的线索。这个悬赏一出，很多人都开始跃跃欲试地去寻找萨菲罗斯，几乎所有人都说自己有相关的线索。铺天盖地的海量信息把真正的萨菲有可能留下的蛛丝马迹都掩盖了过去，宝条自己原本的信息网被瞬间挤爆，还有更多真假难辨的信息在不断地涌入，自己已经连续不断地这样高强度筛选了三十多个小时，但是虚假信息产生的速度永远比排除它来的快，没有自己的精心照顾，以萨菲罗斯的身体情况他又还能再撑多久？宝条尽量压制住自己急躁的心情，继续高效有序地处理分析信息，只不过，再这样下去的话，谁也别想真正找到萨菲罗斯了！

 

\------------------------------------

 

萨菲罗斯慢慢地转过身来，临时裹在身上充当衣物的被单上浸染着一层又一层暗红发黑的血迹，拖在地上的一角随着萨菲的动作在地面上留下触目惊心的痕迹。萨菲眼神冷冽地盯着来的这一行人，即使是满身血污也丝毫没有狼狈之感，反倒让人想起他身上背负的一笔笔血债，五台战争，尼布尔海姆，星痕症……

 

为首的金发男人沉默不语地直接从身后取下了一把看上去十分沉重的组合刀，没有任何多余的动作，干脆利落地摆出了进攻的架势。其他人见势也十分默契地纷纷拿出了自己的武器对准萨菲罗斯。而被众人指着的萨菲罗斯却依旧只是静静地站在原地，没有任何动作，更不要说召唤他的那柄标志性的长刀。

 

萨菲罗斯这种毫不防御的轻蔑架势倒是让克劳德一行人有些拿不准情况。文森特站在克劳德身侧，握紧了手中的地狱三头犬。凛冽的寒风吹动了文森特血红的披风，也吹动了萨菲罗斯身上单薄的布料，露出底下若隐若现的苍白肌肤。

 

这是……文森特心里隐隐有些不安，同样作为宝条曾经的试验品，他能从萨菲罗斯的身上感觉出来哪里有些不对。如今站在他们眼前的萨菲完全没有当初从lifestream里一回来就能搅动风云的气场，反倒给人一种气息颓圮到衰弱的感觉，这样的他，是绝对没有可能在毫无防御的情况下扛得住自己一行人的攻击的。

 

克劳德也敏锐地发现了问题所在，眼下只是他们单方面的摆出了剑拔弩张的气势，但是对手却只是云淡风轻地站在原地，他甚至一度有些怀疑这到底是不是萨菲罗斯。眼前站着的这个人，给人一种如同幻影一般的抓不住的感觉，既不是他年少时曾经仰慕过的意气风发的少年战神，也不是后来那个野心勃勃的被蛊惑了心神的魔鬼，现在仿佛有一种死亡的，灰败的阴影笼罩着他。强烈的不详的预感盘踞上了克劳德的心头。

 

“小心，这可能是宝条的陷阱。”文森特压低了声音提醒，“嗯。”克劳德手臂缓缓放下，而巴雷特却早已按捺不住自己的兴奋，赶在克劳德之前出声：“那就由我替大家去试探试探吧。”

 

还不等克劳德出言制止，上百发子弹在机枪的轰鸣声中向着手无寸铁的萨菲罗斯倾泻而去，考虑到后者有可能做出的闪避动作，巴雷特还适当转换了枪身姿态，使得自己的攻击在短时间内形成了一个半径为两米的圆形弹幕。然而出乎所有人意料的是，一身血衣的银发男人并没有躲，大约有几十发子弹就这么没入了萨菲罗斯的身体。子弹的动能尽数释放在他体内，带动着他踉跄着后退了几步，然后膝盖重重地跪在了地上。

 

这次大家是真的惊呆了，这还是那个不可一世的萨菲罗斯吗？在大家的一片静默之中，萨菲伸手去扶住身边的一颗枯树，脸侧垂下的肮脏纠结的长发微微颤抖，他似乎还想靠自己的力量勉强站起来。

 

“这个人……怕不是被操昏头了吧……”巴雷特下意识地用老矿工之间的脏话嘟囔了一句，蒂法不满地瞥了他一眼，这都什么跟什么呀，然而她的余光却发现萨菲罗斯在听到这句话之后身体猛地一震，手一抖，腰身几乎要重新折断下去。电光火石之间蒂法想到了一个荒谬又可怕的可能性，这个想法让她奋不顾身地直接向着那个跪倒的人影冲了过去。

 

糟糕！克劳德暗叫不好，毕竟这可是萨菲罗斯本人，而不是那些滥竽充数的思念体。出于对于队友的担心，他也赶紧跟着冲了过去。勉力支撑的萨菲罗斯心底一寒，哼，终于要一起上了么。他已经做好了放弃这苟延残喘的生命的准备，却也不想输得太过窝囊。然而他只来得及稍微举起手臂打算抵抗一下，就直接迎来了一下重击。

 

克劳德比蒂法后动，而速度毕竟还是快上一些，他抢先一步跨到了蒂法与萨菲罗斯中间，一手将蒂法圈到了安全位置之后，腰部一拧，另一只手中的组合刀在空中划过半圈蓄力之后直接对着萨菲劈下，以摧枯拉朽之势将后者薄弱的防御一击击溃，使其像一个破碎的纸片飞出去，摔进了生命之流岸边的一片荆棘丛里。

 

“克劳德！”蒂法抓住了克劳德的胳膊，“我觉得萨菲罗斯有问题。”

 

“是的，我们都发现了这一点。”文森特的声音里还是透露着警惕。

 

“不是这个，你们看啊！”大家的视线随着黑发少女所指，逐渐聚焦到在那片干枯的月季花丛挣扎着向着生命之流移动的残破躯体。说是残破其实一点没错，这具躯体的双手手腕和脚腕上都有几乎深可见骨的伤痕，从关节的无力和扭曲情况来看应该还受了枪伤，最可怕的景象还是背上那一道纵向贯穿整个背部的翻卷起来的伤口。难以想象之前在这样的情况下，这个男人是怎么坚持到这里的。

 

“操……”巴雷特在蒂法猛地转头蹬视下识相地闭了嘴。蒂法相信不光自己，现在大家应该也都注意到了，除了那些狰狞可怕的伤口，银发男人的身上还有着不少狼狈又暧昧的痕迹，腰间的青紫，大腿和臀部上的淤痕，还有双腿之间那可疑的……

 

一瞬间大家赤裸裸的目光齐聚在萨菲罗斯身上，这对眼下的他来说无异于是当众处刑。萨菲趴在地上试着深呼吸了一下，感受断掉的肋骨戳刺肺部的尖锐疼痛感，然后继续攥紧拳头爬向lifestream 。

 

克劳德感觉到一个一直压在心头的重担忽然就这么消失了，他静静地看着萨菲罗斯缓慢又艰难地移动的身影，并没有做出任何继续进攻的动作，他只是那样看着，内心前所未有的平静。

 

这边大家见克劳德一击之后再没动作，也纷纷放下了攻击的架势。本来他们这一行人一开始就是为了各种各样不同的目的聚集到一起，要说共同的敌人也应该是神罗公司。可以说在场的所有人之中都只有克劳德有资格对萨菲罗斯发起讨伐，然而既然克劳德没有斩草除根的意愿，那么其他人也并没有特别站得住的立场去落井下石。

 

萨菲罗斯终于够到了清凉澄澈的生命之流的河水，然而剔透盈润的河水并没有如萨菲罗斯所想的那样给予他无尽的星球的力量。他感觉仿佛有一层油膜隔在了自己和lifestream之间，不管他如何努力都无法接触到真正的生命之流。这是一种毫不尖锐的柔软的力量，但是这种力量却又温和而坚定的拒绝了萨菲罗斯。

 

“爱丽丝……”克劳德的声音冷不丁地从身后传来。听到这个名字，萨菲罗斯身体不由自主地一颤，果然，那个真正的古代种是星球的守护者啊，而自己这种人不人鬼不鬼的外星杂种怪物不被星球接受也是理所当然的了吧。萨菲绝望地侧躺在岸边，背上的巨大伤口还在缓缓地流出血液，再一点一点渗进土壤里。感受着生命力的逐渐流失，萨菲罗斯慢慢合上了眼睛。

 

大概命运就是如此的喜欢作弄人吧，在萨菲罗斯不在乎名利时让他功成名就，在他努力追求成功时又让其一次次被打倒，在他准备从头再来时陷入绝望，在精神濒临崩溃时又给上一点微弱的希望火种，眼下又彻底掐灭它。萨菲罗斯有时候真的很希望自己也能潇洒地对世界说“老子不玩了！“，但是他还是一直这样走了下来，以一个虚假的信念作为自己的精神支柱。既然这个所谓的信念现在碎得连渣都不剩，那自己也应该可以解脱了。

 

周围的气场忽然发生了微妙的变化，萨菲罗斯能感觉到克劳德以一个战斗状态的步法扑向了另一个方向，但是他已经无心再去管这些与他无关的事情。或者说，他现在也没有任何力气再做出任何挣扎的举动了。

 

\---

 

然而在克劳德这边情况就不如萨菲那么平静了，大家再一次面对来人表现出了冲天的怒火，连最为冷静持重的文森特都激动得端枪的手有些发颤。这次的敌人不像萨菲罗斯那么光明磊落地站出来进行平等的对决，而是在趁大家的注意力被萨菲罗斯吸引走的时候，直接从背后偷袭，干脆利落地干掉了几乎所有刚招进雪崩警惕性还不高的新人。老成员中感官最为敏锐的赤红十三首先闻到了空气中的血腥味，但在他还没来得及向同伴发出示警的时候，一个阴影就跳到了他的身上，一把闪着寒光的细长匕首对着颈椎和胸椎的连接处直接捅下，而他只是勉强来得及将左半边身体一矮。匕首直插进了赤红十三的左上肢，使其爆发出一阵即为愤怒的惨叫，这个偷袭者的雪白外套瞬间被鲜血染红。不远处耀眼的金光一闪，克劳德挥动着芬里尔冲过来，霎时间眼看刀锋就要直接将偷袭者劈成两半。而这个偷袭者似乎目的并不在于攻击雪崩的众人，而是保全自己，并尽可能地在拖时间，他用刀刃带动赤红十三的身体给自己做了个掩护，逼迫克劳德改变了芬里尔的走向。他似乎很了解克劳德和赤红十三的攻击方式和弱点，游刃有余地躲开了克劳德霸气十足的一连串斩击，并且巧妙地利用了其他队友的心理，使得巴雷特的机关臂和文森特的手枪都无处施展，克劳德和已经受伤的赤红十三也不能发挥出全部的实力。

 

这种打法真是符合那个人的性格，文森特再也无法做到站在一旁观战了。他在克劳德再一次差点砍到自己人而生生收住刀势时，冲过去换下了克劳德，并把受伤的纳纳奇踢了出去。赤红十三单凭一只前腿支撑住自己，双眼通红地喘着粗气，全身的皮毛更加鲜艳夺目，整个身体仿佛都要燃烧起来。他不满地发出愤怒的号叫，似乎是想再次加入战局。

 

文森特沉默不语地接下了这个偷袭者角度刁钻的一击。而在见到换人之后，偷袭者也收起了原本灵活性和隐蔽性多于攻击力的匕首，默默地和文森特拉开了一点距离。“赤红十三，这个人交给我。”大家从未听过文森特用这种语气说话。赤红十三的喉咙还在发出持续性地低吼，文森特再一次干脆利落地拿枪对准了来人，眼神里逐渐弥漫起一种令人恐惧的疯狂：“你准备好接受复仇了吗？宝条，教授？”

 

而宝条仅有的回答是从白大褂里掏出了一把看上去毫不起眼的手枪，曾杀死过文森特一次的那支手枪。

 

砰！

 

一声枪响过后，火红的披风还在原地随风飞舞，而相对应的则是变态科学家的白色外套的前襟有一块暗红色的区域在逐渐扩大。文森特开枪的速度太快，加上宝条在和克劳德他们周旋一番之后体力也几乎耗尽，这场对决可以说就是文森特单方面对宝条的处决。大家都长出了一口气，这个罪魁祸首终于被打败了。

 

“哟！大名鼎鼎的宝条教授！你的猎物现在是我们的了，奄奄一息的小喵咪，薛定谔的萨菲罗斯~听上去真像是你这种人会制造出来的局面呢……”

 

重伤的宝条倒在血泊之中，希德后面说了什么他已经听不太清了，大脑严重缺氧，而心脏瓣膜却只能疯狂地鼓动着将大量的新鲜血液泵出体外，其实现在的地面上早已分不清哪里是谁的血，好几个雪崩新手的，赤红十三的，宝条的，还有萨菲罗斯的……在地面缓缓流动着，互相渗透，交融，再浸润进土壤里，也许还能为来年带来新的生机。宝条最后努力地抬头望向了他的萨菲，然后咧开嘴笑了。

 

克劳德一行人立刻注意到了宝条的这一异常举动，文森特本来已经打算收枪的手臂在空中划过半圈再次直接瞄准宝条，然后这次在文森特扣动扳机之前，宝条先下手了。

 

出乎所有人意料的是，宝条并不是出手还击，而是直接将手枪抵在自己的心脏上再补上了一枪。所有人都目瞪口呆地看着宝条的手缓缓地落到一边，看着他的眼神一直追随着水边的萨菲罗斯直至眼睛中的光芒熄灭。星星点点的荧绿色光斑从宝条的尸体上升起，缠绕，逐渐向着生命之流的方向流去。

 

然而这束绿色的流动星辉并没有直接汇入生命之流，它在感受到星球的召唤之后掉转头直奔地上生死未卜的萨菲罗斯，轻柔地包裹住了他的身体。点点幽绿色光芒映照在萨菲罗斯赤裸的肉体四周，像是某种保护，但又透露出几分诡谲。巴雷特举起机枪臂意欲再次射击，而这次萨菲罗斯没有继续坐以待毙，准确地说，是宝条没有让萨菲罗斯坐以待毙。

 

幽绿色的光辉包裹着萨菲罗斯，原本稀疏的光点忽然变得稠密了些。萨菲罗斯的身体又开始如同羽片一般飘散，而之前黯淡的这一束光流则变得越发璀璨。磅礴的光斑如同瀑布一般倾泻进入了生命之流，那个瞬间的亮光让在场还活着的所有人都睁不开眼睛。

 

“他们……最终还是一起回归了生命之流吗？”等到一切重回平静，蒂法试探地开口。

 

“嗯，应该是吧。”克劳德随意回答了一句。毕竟作为星球的守护者，爱丽丝也没有理由阻止宝条回归星球。至于这两个祸害要在生命之流里如何纠缠，嗯，他不感兴趣。

 

\----------------------------------

 

事情已经过去很多年了，克劳德现在没事也就是埋头在自己的工作室里改装机车，生意来了就去送个快递挣点外快，没生意的时候也可以挥舞着大刀去其他片场友情客串，当然他最经常的活动还是像个老年人一样带本书去教堂的花圃里晒太阳。暖金色的阳光透过教堂顶端洒在看上去已经有些成熟的男人身上，蒂法会时不时过来照料这里的植物们，让它们看上去一如它们最开始的主人还在的时候一样。

 

听起来真是闲适又安逸的退休生活，但是只可惜今天份的太阳是没得晒了。克劳德看着窗外乌云翻滚的天空，无奈地摇了摇头。初夏的天气真是说变就变，这个时节本该七点才开始暗下去的天空由于暴雨的提前来临已经全黑了，只有地平线上极远的一线天光能提供些许微弱的照明。大家已经约好了今天的晚上在第七天堂聚餐，看来自己又得迟到了。

 

空气里充斥着一种压抑的躁动感，克劳德觉得可能是因为这该死的暴雨前闷热的天气。一路把机车的速度尽可能地加大，克劳德飞快地从街道中穿巡而过，终究是赶在第一道惊雷炸响之前，踏进了第七天堂的门。

 

“你又迟到啦~克劳德~~”尤菲满不在乎地叉起了一块馅饼，巴雷特正在大口灌酒，而已经颇具少女身形的玛莲企图把他的杯子抢下来，文森特沉默地坐在桌子一角，看着面前的父女二人脸上慢慢露出温柔的笑意。听到克劳德进门，正在招呼大家的蒂法赶紧迎了过来，伸手去帮忙掸掉克劳德披风上的雨水。

 

看着眼前大家其乐融融的场景，克劳德晃了晃头，他还是觉得哪里不对。内心没来由的发慌，飙车过来时一路的冷风也没有缓解那种烦闷。克劳德动作有些粗暴地扯掉了防风的护目镜，动作之大以至于碰倒了门口的一个花瓶。瓷器的碎裂声让大家齐齐转头看过来，然后全都不约而同地停下了手中的动作。

 

气氛忽然有些不对，克劳德皱眉茫然地看了大家一眼，转头问也已经愣在一边的蒂法：“怎么了？”蒂法脸上的血色全都褪了下去，身体也再微微发颤，她结结巴巴地开口，如临大敌一般。

 

“克劳德，你……你的眼睛……”

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后的最后，完结求评论啊，一起讨论剧情说不定可以创造出新的脑洞啊(^o^)/~


End file.
